


Healing Mac

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recuperating, Rescue, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: After having found Mac, Jack awaits the hard job of getting Mac to his old self.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Healing Mac

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘job related trauma’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack lets himself in the house, he just let for a short moment to pick up Mac´s prescription at the pharmacist, Mac should still be asleep according to the Phoenix doc, but Mac always burned quicker through sedation that other patients. He can only hope that this time the doc was right and Mac is still blissfully sleeping. He knows it would have been wiser to stay at Phoenix medical but Mac had looked with hurt sad puppy eyes so here they are.

He puts the medication on the counter top and walks into Mac’s bedroom, which is empty. Damn, he should have known.

‘Hey Mac? You awake?’

When he doesn’t get a response, his senses heighten and he quickly checks the living room. Next is the sun deck. He releases a breath he didn´t realize he was holding. Mac is asleep on one of the deckchairs. He is tightly wrapped in several blankets. Jack takes a moment to let the adrenaline fade, studying Mac. Mac looks better then when they found him, still pale and too thin, but they managed to clean him up and bandage all of his injuries, some of the swelling is also less.

Bozer left this morning on a mission but he spend most of the night making food for the rest of the week, neatly stacked in the fridge and freezer. Jack checks them out and they are all nutritious, healthy rations, not what he is looking for. He closes both and looks at the take out menus hanging from the fridge. Pizza should do, nothing says comfort food better than hot, gooey pizza slices.

He calls the pizza place asking for delivery in half an hour. He knows from experience, Mac won’t sleep any longer than that. He then walks back to Mac, sitting in the chair next to him. Since Mac is still out, Jack closes his eyes.

He starts awake but is not sure why, so he stays still, scanning his surroundings before opening his eyes. Mac is still, but Jack realizes Mac is awake but keeping still.

‘Mac?’ Jack reaches out and touches his shoulder, but Mac flinches and goes even stiffer.

‘Mac, you’re home. You’re safe, remember?’

It is clear Mac is trying to make sense of everything so Jack lets him take a moment. He releases Mac´s shoulder in an attempt to give Mac some space.

‘Mac, are you with me?’

It is at that moment that the doorbell rings and Jack curses. Of all the moments . He gets up, hurrying to the front door. He quickly accepts the pizzas. Pushing the money in the kid’s hand, he closes the door, returning to the kitchen with the food. Mac is standing against the counter with a glass of water in his hand.

‘Food?’ he whispers, his voice sounds horrible and jack winces at the sound. He knows all too well how much you need to scream before your voice sounds like Mac´s.

‘Yeah, I thought we could use some carbs. Go sit down on the couch, I will bring the pizza over.’

Mac shuffles towards the couch. It pains Jack to see Mac move like an old man, which reminds Jack that Mac probably needs his meds. He picks the bottle of the counter, putting it in his pocket before picking up the pizzas. Mac is sitting on the couch, legs pulled up against his chest. He’s shivering, so Jack puts the food down and goes into Mac´s bedroom. He locates his army hoodie quickly and brings it to Mac who smiles gratefully. He slowly helps Mac in it, since his arms are not fully mobile yet. Once Mac is settled, he sits down next to Mac with one of the pizza boxes. It is BBQ chicken and he asked the pizza place to cut the pizza in smaller pieces, so Mac wouldn´t be overwhelmed. But instead of taking a piece, he just stares at it. His stomach growls so it is clear Mac is hungry, but he doesn´t move a muscle.

‘Want a piece?’ Jack takes a piece, stuffing it in his mouth. Mac seems to be pulled from his trance and his eyes flick to Jack.

‘Take a piece?’ Jack pushes the box closer to Mac, taking the other box and diving into it. He switches on the TV and finds some nerdy science show Mac always seems to enjoy. Munching away, he does his best not to show he is studying Mac, whose eyes flick between the television and the food.

‘Mac, you need your medication, so it is best to eat something.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘I know hoss, but you will feel better after some pizza.’

‘I… I can´t.’

Mac seems to pale a bit.

‘Of course you can, don´t be silly.’

Mac stretches out a shaking hand but retracts it like he‘s been bitten by a snack.

‘Mac, talk to me, man. What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’ Mac quickly assures.

Jack sighs, he knows better than to push. Then suddenly it dawns on him, ‘it’s the pizza, isn´t it?’

For a long time nothing happens, but then Mac nods. Whatever happened that Mac is reacting like this, it can’t be good and Jack will find out, but not now. He takes the boxes and dumps them on the kitchen counter. Back in the kitchen he opens the fridge and takes out a container labelled tomato soup and starts heating it. In the meantime he grills some cheese sandwiches. He finishes everything by pouring two glasses of orange juice before he walks back to Mac with the food. Mac eyes it and his stomach growls again.

‘Careful, it is still hot.’

Jack has put the soup in a mug, so it will be easier to eat on the couch. Mac hugs the mug in his hands, inhaling the scent and leeching out the warmth.

‘He taunted me with pizza, he…’

‘Oh kid, I´m sorry.’

‘You didn´t know.’

Jack hands Mac half of a sandwich and Mac starts to nibble from it, carefully taking sips from the mug. When he finishes, Jack hands Mac his pills, which he takes without complaint.

Belly full and pain managed, Mac quickly falls asleep. Jack carefully covers him with a blanket before turning the TV to a movie channel and getting the pizza. No need to waste a perfectly good pizza.


End file.
